


Monsters are Cute

by orphan_account



Series: Eddsworld Monster AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe-Monsters, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, This is super fluffly, connect my IV to a steady supply of gay monster fluff, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom, Tord, Matt and Edd are adorable, gay little magic things.Demon-ish Tom, Devil-Thing TordVampire Matt, Wizard Edd.There is never enough fluff. Never. I'm going to fix it, one little fic at a time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluff. There just isn't enough fluff for this ship.   
> I do take requests for this series, but only on here, so far!! Don't be afraid to ask! (Yes, I do smut)

Tom stretched, his arms above his head, his back on the ground as he grunted, and sighed. He smiled as he lay in front of a window, right where the warm sun beams were hitting him everywhere he needed them. He was warm and happy. 

The strange thing about him, was that he was in a form that allowed him to be half human, and half monster at the same time. His tail curled up a little as he flipped over onto his stomach, resting his head on his large, purple paws. 

No one was home, so Tom took advantage of that, and did what he wanted. This was what he wanted to do. Nap in front of a window, with sunlight streaming through. He smiled in delight. 

He stretched again, this time, his arms reaching out sideways and touching the 'magic couch' next to him that Tord has built. Even if he hates Tord, the devilish boy could not ruin Tom's fabulous day of napping in front of the window until he got bored. 

And even if Tom fought with Tord, the purple half-monster could not say he actually hated Tord. Tord was just the one who overreacted to everything. 

Tom actually liked Tord. Quite a bit. So when Tord walked into the living room through the front door, to see Tom curled up in the sun beams on the floor, Tom didn't say anything. He just opened his one, giant eye, and smiled. Tord growled. 

Tord actually looked stressed out. Matt and Edd went out to see a movie, while Tord did God knows what. But Tom couldn't imagine what could possibly make him so irritated. Today was a great day! But only to him, apparently. 

Tord's tail swished around in a way that almost hypnotized Tom as he watched it go back and forth. Tord's sharp claws pinched the bridge of his nose, and he sighed, loudly.

Yep. He was totally vexted. 

"Mmm!" Tom hummed in content. "Wha's wrong, Tori?" Tom asked, using a silly nickname on purpose. "Don't call me that,  _Jehova's Witness_."

"Nope, not today, pal." Tom said, suddenly. Tord looked at him curiously. "Hm?" He hummed, questioning the half-monster's wording. "What do you mean 'Nope'?" He asked. 

"You are not going to ruin my perfect day of relaxation!" Tom smiled, and flipped over onto his belly, instantly feeling the warmth of the sun on it. "Oh?" Tord questioned him again, this time, a mischievous glint was evident in his eyes. Tom nodded, his eye closed and not opening. 

Tord walked over to Tom, and carefully put a foot on his chest. Not hard enough to harm, but enough to let Tom know Tord was there. Tom looked at Tord, then his gaze went from Tord, to his foot. Then it went back to Tord. 

"Nope." Tom smiled. Tord raised an eyebrow, but it was quickly pulled down, along with the rest of him as Tom grabbed his foot, and pulled him to the floor. Tom, being the somewhat smaller monster, curled up into Tord's side, and wrapped his arms around the taller's waist. 

"Ha-ha!" He laughed triumphantly. "I got you now!" Tord struggled to pull free, but Tom wasn't letting go any time soon, so he just crossed his arms, huffed, and glared at the ceiling. 

"What's bothering you, today?" Tom asked. "Nothing. Just communist stuff." "Well then, get it off your chest!" Tord grumbled. "Hm?" Tom didn't quite hear what Tord had said. 

"I said, Paul and Patryk are such a cute couple, and won't stop being cute, escpecially in front of me!" He huffed. Tom thought he was being adorable. "And it's like they're rubbing it in... As if my love life weren't already in the toilet." Tord looked away, his face as red as his crimson hoody. 

"Hm..." Tom said. "What do you mean 'hm'!?" Tord projected his voice. "I mean 'hm'." He replied. Tord grumbled again. 

"Stop grumbling, you're going to ruin my day!" Now it was Tom's turn to huff. Tord grumbled again, looking away from Tom. "UGH." Tom groaned. He then leaned in very quickly to Tord's face, and kissed him on the lips. 

The kiss lasted for about five whole seconds. When Tom broke the kiss, he noticed that Tord had finally shut up. His face was beet red, and he just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Then, he curled in on himself, and hid his face from Tom once he processed what had happened. He hid his face in his hands, and made a noise that sounded similar to a combination of a groan and a squeal. 

"He kissed me!" He whisper-screeched to himself. "He did," Tom said, smiling, still holding Tord hostage next to him. "And he'll do it again any time you want him to!" Tom smiled brightly. 

Tord looked up at this. "R-really?" He gave Tom a shaky grin, his face still bright red. Tom nodded. "Happily!" He giggled. "Well then," Tord said, a michevious smile made its way back onto his face. 

Tord pounced on Tom, and kissed him again, forcing Tom to let go of him. Tom's arms instead found a new home, around Tord's neck, and Tord's arms wrapped around Tom's waist. Tom giggled happily. 

"You sure are adorable!" Tom said. "You're in a good mood!" Tord replied. "And I," a new voice said. "Just won a bet!" The two turned to look at Edd and Matt. Edd was grinning happily, while Matt handed Edd what looked to be thirty pounds. Edd took the money greedily.

"You guys!" Tord squealed, his face becoming bright red again. He curled up in a ball, and hid his face from the world once more, while Tom just giggled happily. 


End file.
